


Selfie

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches, awful photo, pen&paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: Second attempt to drawn again after ages of inactivity.A sort of selfie-fanart.As always, a very awful photo.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 28





	Selfie

Another awful photo for a black bic-pen on brownish square paper by [me](https://www.flickr.com/photos/leliwen/), su Flickr


End file.
